Problem: Expand.
Explanation: Let's rewrite with double distribution: $\phantom{=}(9+m)(-m+9)$ $=9(-m+9) +m(-m+9)$ Now we can multiply : $=-9m+81-m^2+9m$ Simplify: $-m^2+81$